deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:WarpyNeko930/FE Fanon! Chapter One: The Fallen Kingdom Part 1/3
Ylisse 1000 years Post-Awakening ... DIIIIINNNNG DOOOOONG! "ACK!!!" A disdained voice cried, from atop a large White and Blue castle window. The Bells that hung nearby rang loud and clear throughout the nearby kingdom, which was bathed in a bright early morning sunlight. A young man, around the age of 19, sat up in his enourmous bed. His room was decorated with beautiful paintings, purple rugs, and...a small humanoid creature, wearing lingerie, staring at the boy who had just sat up. The boy rubbed his eyes and blinked the sleepiness away, before catching sight of the creature staring at him. "ACK!!!" he screamed once more, dropping like a sack of rocks off the bed. The humanoid creature giggled and crawled to the edge of the bed, looking down on the fallen boy. "Oooh, I didn't mean to scare you my dear Prince Shadow! Why don't you get back in bed and join me?~" the catlike human purred to the revealed Prince Shadow. Shadow sighed and stood up. "We do this every day my loyal knight, and every day is the same. I cannot take you to bed. Why don't you find another suitor, Warpy?" The Neko, revealed to be a woman named Warpy giggled. "That's easy Shadow! I promised I would find the strongest, most hunkiest man in all the Halidom to marry! And that's you!~" Warpy cooed, pressing Shadow's head into her ample cleavage. Shadow pushed his Knight off with a blush on his face, and rushed off to go prepare for the day. The Neko giggled and sauntered off to go put her armor on. Around an hour later, a fully armored Prince Shadow, and his Neko Knight walked alongside one another, entering the throne room where two majestic royal people sat on amazingly large thrones. These were Shadow's Parents, the King and Queen of Ylisse. Shadow and Warpy kneeled at the steps leading up to the throne, and the King smiled. The Throne room was built up with brown stone, and the tile was a beautiful dark Green, with a Red Rug extending from the door to the steps. But back to the King. "Ahhh, Shadow, my one and only son...You've grown much. And now..you'll inherit the kingdom!" He boomed, laughing joyously. Shadow visibly blushed at the praise and Warpy giggled at his reaction. The Queen laughed. "Ooohhh, Darling you can stand up now! We just need to lay down some ground rules." she said. Shadow nodded, but was secretly exhasperated that he needed RULES. He was a prince! He needed a little freedom. "Be respectful, no bedding your knights, and NO TRAINING TODAY." The King said, stressing this. Shadow and Warpy visibly deflated at this. "B-But why not my liege?" Warpy questioned, looking close to tears at the realization that she wouldn't get to see Shadow shirtless and flexing. The queen replied, "He has his Ball tonight, and we can't have him looking like rubbish now, can we?" Shadow nodded, respecting his parent's decisions. He supposed he would sit out and watch the Shepards train today. After eating Breakfast, Sahdow went off with Warpy to the training grounds, set to prepare for the day ahead... Meanwhile... A Man laughed maniacly in his carriage as he rode along a dirt road, flaked by dozens of guards cloaked in black. "Yes...soon the Emblem will be in my hands...my dark master....you SHALL reawaken..." Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts